Meanwhile on Cybertron
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: This is what's been happening on Cybertron while RID is going on. Can Team Prime stop Shockwave from taking over Cybertron. This story has nothing to do with my other Transformers fanfics it stands on it own.
1. Chapter 1 New Start

Chapter 1 New Start

After the war things had gotten harder on Cybertron instead of easier. The New Counsel had blamed the Autobots for the war as much as the Decepticons. So Team Prime just tried to help out anyway they could and just get by by taking odd jobs.

"So what's the deal with Knock Out lately?" Wheeljack asked Bulkhead as the two were driving home from the construction site they both worked at. "He's always at the Hospital, taking house calls or doing cosmetic surgeries for other bots I think he's been working way to hard." "I understand being a medic is a demanding job but he could always let Red Alert or First Aid take over for a while."

"I heard he's trying to save up enough credits to take a ship back to Velocitron his home world." Said Bulkhead. "And I think he's also trying to make up for the time he spent as a Con."

"I always forget Knock Out is actually Velocitronian." Wheeljack told his best friend. "I understand being homesick and all but why's he in such a hurry to get out of here anyway?"

"Well Ultra Magnus has been pretty hard on him and we've none really made him feel welcome since he changed sides." Bulkhead explained.

It was true that after switching sides Knock Out hadn't been shown very much trust and still none of the Autobots were sure they could call him a friend.

After a few more hours of driving to two said goodnight to each other and went home.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of Cybertron Arcee and Smokescreen had been diving and talking about old times when Smokescreen missed a sharp turn and went straight into a wall. Luckily he was ko but the door of his alt mode wouldn't stay closed and kept popping open.

"Oh scrap." Groaned Smokescreen after his door popped open for the fifth time much to a minicon's amusement. The small transformer busted out laughing.

"Will you please stop laughing it isn't that funny." Smokescreen said not sounding happy.

"Cool alt mode is it from earth?" "Can I set in it?" "Don't mind if I do." "Names Wheelie." Said the Minicon before letting himself into Smokescreen's vehicle mode much to the Autobot's dismay. And continued to ask questions nonstop.

"Scrap he's like a minicon version of Miko." Smokescreen told Arcee

"You better go to the hospital to get that door fixed before more minicons show up and decide to get in." Suggested Arcee who was secretly fighting back laughter.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived at the hospital and had to set in the waiting room for awhile because since Ratchet had left Cybertron they currently only had three medics who were all swamped with bots who needed medical care.

"I hope I don't have to see Knock Out." Smokescreen mumbled to himself expecting to be teased thinking he and the red Austen Martin weren't on the best of terms. And not really wanting to be examined by a former Con. And was relieved when he was called back by Red Alert.

Arcee stayed in the waiting room while Smokescreen went back. And suddenly she heard a Sparking crying and went to the other side of the waiting room to see what was going on.

The femme who was holding the Sparking look frantic as she let Knock Out examine it. "It's cosmic rust." Said Knock Out. "This corrstop should take care of it." Knock Out put the lotion like substance on the Sparking and he stopped crying and the rust disappeared.

"Just give him more if it come back." Knock Out told the femme before handing the bottle of corrstop to her but she looked concerned.

"I don't think I can pay?" She explained.

"No charge this is on me." Knock Out told her.

"Thank you." Said the femme before she and her Sparkling went home.

Arcee smiled before going back to her seat. Then Smokescreen came back with his door fixed but was annoyed because Wheelie wouldn't leave him alone and thought they were best friends now to spite Smokescreen's protests and the fact that he kept begging him to go away. Arcee went home. And Smokescreen reluctantly had to bring Wheelie home with him because the minicon just wouldn't leave.

* * *

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus was watching the sunset thinking about the current situation with the Counsel. He felt like one thing after another had gone wrong after the war. The Autobots had won but it didn't feel like a victory.

The new Counsel didn't like the Autobots or Decepticons and may or may not be corrupted, Optimus Prime had joined with the Allspark, Ratchet and Bumblebee were neither on Cybertron right now. And Team Prime had let a Con join their ranks.

He still didn't think the red medic's side change was genuine and he would probably turn on them anytime if something better came up.

"Optimus I wish you were here." Ultra Magnus said to himself thinking out loud. Before driving home to recharge for the next day.

* * *

While in yet another part of Cybertron Shockwave was working in his lab. And speaking to someone over his com-link.

"They suspected nothing well that is logic for them to think since the war is over nothing will happen and let their guard down." Said Shockwave. "Now is the time to get to work on making a new Predacon army to take over Cybertron." "And no one will suspect that I have an inside mech in the Counsel." "Everything is going according to plan Cybertron won't know what hit it." Then he hung up his com-link and got back to work.

* * *

The next day Knock Out was tending to house calls one of which had been for one of the Counsel. Ratbat wasn't one of Knock Out's favorite clients he reminded him to much of Starscream if Starscream was even more whiny and transformed into a bat. Knock Out was happy when the appointment was over and now he was going back to the hospital. Which was a good ways off from the Counsel in Iacon. Knock Out was halfway there when he noticed another bot who was on the road going to Iacon.

Knock Out remembered Shockwave from when he was a Decepticon and was hoping to never see him again. And much to the red mech's dismay Shockwave came over to him.

"What do you want Shockwave?" Ask Knock Out.

"I'm going to a mech I have working inside the Counsel we're planning to take over Cybertron and I want you to spy on the Autobots for me and be my eyes in their ranks." Said Shockwave.

"And you need me to do that why?" Asked Knock Out.

"Because I already have an inside mech in the Counsel and I need a way to keep tabs on the Autobots as well." Shockwave explained. "And the Autobots will never think of you as one of them rejoining the Decepticons would be logical."

"And what makes you sure I won't just tell them your plan?" Asked Knock Out.

"Because you know I'd have you silenced and to think anyone would believe a former Con would illogical." Shockwave told him.

"Well when you put it that way." Said Knock Out. "I'll have to think about it I don't know if I want to get involved."

"OK when you make up your mind meet me at the Acid Waste." Shockwave instructed Knock Out then drove off.

"Don't count on it." Thought Knock Out who drove off to Iacon to warn the Counsel.

He got there and was looking for someone who might help him and hoping what Shockwave said about no one believing a former Con wasn't true then Knock Out ran into Ratbat.

"Ratbat you have to tell the rest of the Counsel Shockwave has an inside mech and he's trying to take over Cybertron and bring back the Decepticons." Said Knock Out.

"Oh really who do you think the mole is?" Asked Ratbat.

"I don't know he didn't say." Knock Out explained. "But he tried to recruit me." "I told him I had to think about it because I knew he'd shoot me dead if I refused outright. And he wants me to meet him at the Acid Waste because he's probably going to kill me there when I say no." "Which is why I'm not going."

"So I see." Said Ratbat. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No only you I know the Autobots don't trust me and with good reason after I use to be a Con." "And your the first one I ran into." Knock Out told him.

Then Knock Out heard a blaster charge and look over at Ratbat to see he now had a blaster aimed at his head.

"Your the mole." Said Knock Out cursing himself for not figuring it out sooner and realizing he was in trouble.

Then Knock Out transformed just as Ratbat fired at him the shot missed because of his parts shifting and Knock Out drove outside to escape and heard Ratbat on his Com-link Knock Out drove as fast as his wheels would move.

But now two other vehicles were following him he kept going he know both of them from Velocitron they were Decepticons who had been recruited on the Speed planet just like he had. They were call Ransack and Cramblezone. Ransack was small, red and transformed into a harley while Crumblezone was big, green and changed into a monster truck.

Knock Out knew they were also working for Shockwave and Ratbat had called them to kill him before he could tell anyone else. But they'd have to catch him first.

Knock Out saw Crumblezone gaining on him from behind through his rearview mirror and was taking sharp turn after sharp turn trying to stay ahead of him and not be caught.

Knock Out did something he decided was the only way to make sure Shockwave's plan would be stopped and turned on his com-link he could at least make sure the Autobots knew even if they didn't believe him it was worth a try it might not save him but at least they might stop Shockwave.

Knock Out didn't even know who he was calling because he was so busy having to focus on not being captured or killed. He was waiting for the Autobot on the other end to pick up and trying to out drive Crumblezone the time he'd spent street racing on Earth was really paying off here.

But before he got the reply on his com-link he was suddenly rammed from the side by Ransack who he'd forgotten about.

And they were now outside the city and both of them had caught up to him and he was being rammed from both sides. Until they flipped him over.

Then he changed back to his bot mode when he hit the ground or more like he was slammed into the ground so hard it made him transform into his Cybertronian mode.

The two of them continued to beat the red medic until he was leaking energon and Knock Out could feel himself starting to black out. And was ready for the finishing blow.

When all of a sudden a Truck drove over and hit both Ransack and Crumblezone knocking them away from Knock Out.

It was Ultra Magnus he had gotten Knock Out's call over the com-link. And was now taking on both the medic's attackers. And had the upper hand. Knock Out was in to much pain to move and could only watch the others fight dazed and weakened next to the side of a cliff.

Crumblezone and Ransack retreated but after Crumblezone shot Knock Out off the side of the cliff with his arm canon to cover their escape. "Mission accompanied." They both hissed as they made their getaway.

Then Ultra Magnus climbed down the cliff hoping to find Knock Out alive.

After he reached the bottom he found Knock Out who was laying in a pool of his own energon and covered in dents with cracks all over his body. And there were a few scraplets biting at him and picking on him that Ultra Magnus chased away.

He went over to Knock Out and was relieved to see that he was still alive but badly injured and unconscious.

"Come on soldier you have to comeback online I got the transmission you sent we have to stop Shockwave." Ultra Magnus told the wounded medic.

Knock Out opened his optics but he looked tired.

"You have to tell the others and stop Shockwave." Said Knock Out who was so weak it sounded like he was whispering.

"I will as soon as I get you some help." Ultra Magnus said to the injured transformer.

"There's no time you have to tell the other Autobots and save Cybertron." Knock Out told him. "I'm expendable."

"No you not your part of Team Prime and an Autobot your family." Said Ultra Magnus. Then he saw that Knock Out had lost consciousness again.

"Wake up soldier." "That's an order." "Knock Out!" Ultra Magnus half begged determined to keep the red mech alive.

But Knock Out wasn't responding. "Tell me about Breakdown." Asked Ultra Magnus trying anything to get a response from the injured transformer. But got none and was starting to worry that Knock Out's wounds might be fetal he still had a spark but he looked so weak Ultra Magnuss was afraid Knock Out might not have much time left.

Then he heard someone coming from a cave that was near the bottom of the cliff and was surprised at who came out it was the last transformer he wanted to see Starscream.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Hope you like this first chapter this was a long chapter." "Will Knock Out survive?" "Will the Autobots be able to stop Shockwave?" "What's Starscream doing there and what is he up to?" All these answers to come in the next chapters because this is only the beginning of this story." "I'll try to have the next chapter ready soon so relax and enjoy the ride."**


	2. Chapter 2 Unlikely help

Chapter 2 Unlikely help.

Ultra Magnus didn't know what to do he was hoping Starscream might not notice them because he could tell a rock was currently blocking any view the seeker would have of Knock Out so the injured red mech wouldn't be seen.

But there was a big chance Starscream would spot him and if Starscream came closer he very well might notice Knock Out there or if the seeker fired on him Knock Out could be hit. And Ultra Magnus didn't want to risk that. But didn't know how to move Knock Out without adding to his injuries and didn't want to leave him there where more scraplets might show up or an enemy worse then Starscream might find him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fire on me or at lest tell me what your doing here?" Asked Starscream. Who had seen him.

"Scrap!" Ultra Magnus said to low for the seeker to hear. So much for not being seen. "I was looking for energon." Ultra Magnus told Starscream hoping the seeker would leave.

"You Autobots are horrible layers." Said Starscream. "You have plenty of energon in the new cities you've constructed." "Why are you really here?"

"One of our friends is hurt he was attacked and fell down here as a result." Ultra Magnus explained. "And he may die if he doesn't get help soon."

"Who was it?" Asked Starscream. "I bet it was Bumblebee or Arcee it must be one of your key Autobots for you to be trying to protect them like this."

"It's Knock Out." Ultra Magnus answered him.

"Knock Out?" Starscream repeated. "Why are you trying to protect him?"

"He's one of us now he's family." Said Ultra Magnus.

"I think I still have a mark from where he hit me with the immobiliser when he joined your little family." Joked Starscream. "Where is he?"

"Over there." Ultra Magnus told him pointing behind the rock. Then Starscream went over and looked.

"By the Allspark." "What happened?" Asked Starscream now with genuine concern. "Who did this?"

"It was Ransack and Crumblezone under Shockwave and Ratbat's orders." Ultra Magnus explained. He couldn't believe it Starscream actually seemed to care. He could hear genuine rage in the seekers voice.

"Knock Out was the closest thing I had to a friend in the Decepticon ranks." Said Starscream. "I'll make them pay for this."

"We need to get Knock Out help first." Ultra Magnus told him.

"But if you take him back up there to get treatment they'll finish him off." Starscream said to him. "But I have a plan."

Then Ultra Magnus called Red Alter over his com-link.

* * *

A few hours later Ultra Magnus climbed back to the top of the cliff with Starscream and was greeted by the Counsel.

"We heard there was a situation with one of our medics being attacked by Decepticons." Said Ratbat. "Wait what is he doing here?" He asked looking at Starscream.

"Starscream wants to join the Autobots to get the Cons who did this." Ultra Magnus explained. "And I'll take full responsibly for any of his actions."

"OK." Said Ratbat. "What about the medic?"

"He didn't make it." Ultra Magnus told him. "I called Red Alert but there was nothing he could do." "Knock Out died at the bottom of the cliff and we buried him there."

"So did the medic say any last words?" Asked Ratbat.

"He had a name!" Yelled Starscream. "Knock Out was my friend and now he's dead because of those Decepticons a cause he and I used to serve."

"Calm down Starscream." Ultra Magnus told the angry seeker. "You'll have to forgive his outburst he just lost a friend."

"And no Knock Out was offline by the time I reached him and then died while Red Alert was performing emergency surgery on him."

"Well we'll find those Decepticons and find out why they did this and bring them to justice." Said Ratbat who left with the other members of the Counsel.

* * *

After the Counsel left Ultra Magnus and Starscream went to the remains of the seeker capital Voss that had been destroyed in the war. Where Starscream had been living in an old building that had somehow managed to stay standing which they were now inside.

"Well all done." Said Red Alert who had just finished hooking a comatose Knock Out to life support. "He's hanging on but still not sure if he'll make it." Red Alert explained. "I have to hand it to Starscream no one will think to look for him here and since they think he's dead he'll have time to recover." "I'll stay here to keep an eye on him and let you know if there's any change in his condition."

"Thanks great job Red Alert." Ultra Magnus thanked him.

"But Starscream there is something I want to ask you." Ultra Magnuss said to the seeker. "What happened to you after we defeated Unicron?"

"I was attacked by the predacons and they almost killed me but Megatron saved me at the last second and patched me up then left." Starscream explained.

Ultra Magnus noticed after looking closer at Starscream that the seeker had scars that covered most of his frame and one of his arms had been replaced. And could tell that those scars must have hurt when they first happened.

"I'm sorry for what you went through Starscream." Said Ultra Magnus.

"I deserved ever bit of it." Starscream told him. "Oh and you might be mad but I told this other bot to stay with me in the Autobot base because I don't trust him and didn't want him snooping around here and finding Knock Out." Starscream explained. "His name is RatTrap and he's helped me from time to time but let's just say he's the kind of bot who'd sell out his own mother if it would get him off the hook."

"Sounds familiar." Said Ultra Magnus. "But you did the right thing getting him away from here." "He sounds like the type who would tell the Counsel about Knock Out if he saw him and mess up the whole plan." "We'll just have to find someway to keep him out of trouble and from messing things up."

Now Ultra Magnus was secretly starting to worry. "A bot Starscream doesn't think can be trusted this sounds Ominous." He thought to himself.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"There you have it chapter 2 is now done." "hope your enjoying this story so far." "I'll try to have the next part up soon."**


	3. Chapter 3 Insider

Chapter 3 Insider.

The next day the Autobots were trying to think of how to stop Shockwave. They still didn't know what Shockwave was up to other then manipulating the Grand Counsel. And they had to adjust to having Starscream and Rattrap on their team now.

Rattrap had proven to be as bad as Starscream said he was and kept annoying everyone. He kept snooping around and trying to see what he could find out.

"I never thought I say this but that bot makes Starscream look trustworthy." Said Smokescreen.

"Yeah talk about frightening." Joked Weeljack.

"This will take some getting use to." Added Arcee.

"Oh no here comes Wheelie please don't tell him I'm here guys." Begged Smokescreen who ran off to hide.

"Hey guys where's Smokescreen?" Asked Wheelie.

"He's around somewhere." Bulkhead told Wheelie. Then the minicon went off to look for him.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Said Smokescreen who made the mistake of saying it to soon and to loud and got the minicon's attention because he hadn't completely left yet.

"Smokescreen." Cheered Wheelie.

"Oh scrap." Groaned Smokescreen who drove of with Wheelie in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was walking through the city and noticed he was getting some dirty looks from a lot of the mechs and femmes. He knew he deserved it for all the harm he did as a Decepticon. And wished he could undo all of it.

He knew no one on Cybertron would accept him. And he didn't blame them.

Suddenly a shot from an arm cannon flew over the seeker's head. Starscream had seen the shot coming a second before the mech had shot at him and ducked just in time to avoid having his head blown off. But the shots kept coming Starscream noticed that a whole group of Cybertronians were shooting at him and not one Decepticon among them.

Starscream just continued to dodge and ran as fast as his legs would move. Then he tried to escape by changing to his jet mode so he could fly away. Only to have his wing shot and to end up falling and the next thing he knew he was on his back looking up as his attackers closed in on him.

Starscream knew it was over and closed his optics ready for them to finish him off. But it didn't happen he looked up and saw another seeker was fighting all of them but was out numbered and now being beaten up for trying to help him.

He noticed it was a peach and yellow colored femme and she was about to be torn to scrap just for trying to save him and he wasn't going to let that happen. Starscream jump up and starting fighting them too. He couldn't let that femme pay the price for his mess. But they were both out number.

Just when it looked like they were both going to die Ultra Magnus showed up with Bulkhead and Wheeljack and chased off their attackers. Then the two seekers explained what happened.

"You probably don't want me on the team anymore." Starscream said sadly.

"Starscream you just showed you've changed by trying to help this femme." Ultra Magnus told him. "When she got the attention of your attackers you could have used that to escape but you stayed and tried to help her."

"The old me probably would have fled." Said Starscream.

"Face it your an Autobot now." Bulkhead said to the seeker.

"By the way thank you for helping me back there." Starscream told the femme.

"I just can't stand to see anyone ganged up on like that." The femme explained. "And my name is Rocketgale." "And thank you for helping me too."

"I'm Starscream." Starscream introduced himself. "And it was the least I could do since it's my fault you got into that mess."

"Why didn't you fight back at first?" Asked Rocketgale.

"Because I deserved it." Said Starscream. "I caused so much pain as a Decepticon."

"No one deserves that." Rocketgale told him."And what you did back then is over because now your a good mech."

They all talked for several hours and let Rocketgale join the Autobots. And brought her up to speed. Then they went back to base. But Ultra Magnus pulled Starscream aside.

"What is it?" Asked Starscream.

"Starscream Shockwave asked Knock Out to spy on us and He might ask you too." Ultra Magnus told him.

"Don't worry I'll refuse." Said Starscream.

"On the contrary I want you to accept." Ultra Magnus explained. "We'll give you false information to report to Shockwave while you find out as much as you can about what his plans are."

"So you want me to spy on him and pretend to spy on you." Said Starscream. "That's brilliant." "I'll do it."

"Thanks Starscream." Ultra Magnus told him. "Now we need you to betray us."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"I'm sorry if this chapter was short it was more of a filler chapter." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." "Happy 4th of July everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4 Burned

Chapter 4 Burned

The next day as Ultra Magnus thought he would Shockwave came to Starscream and asked him to spy on the Autobots. And as planned Starscream accepted. That night he came to Ultra Magnus to report what he'd learned.

"He's making an army of predacons." Starscream explained. "He plans to have them attack Cybertron."

"How far is he from having his army complete?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"Still a long way from being done." Said Starscream. "We have plenty of time to stop him."

"Good job solider." Ultra Magnus told him. "Try to run as much interference as you can to stall Shockwave from finishing his predacons." "And let us know if you learn anything else."

"I'll do everything I can." Starscream said before flying off to meet Shockwave who was expecting him and they knew he'd get suspicious if the seeker was late.

* * *

Meanwhile the Autobots had come up with another plan to get more information about Shockwave's end game. Because they knew there had to be more to his plan then that. This was Shockwave after all.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack drove near Iacon where they knew Ratbat would be and started having a conversation.

"I have good news I was talking to Red Alert the other day and he said Knock Out is going to make a full recovery." Said Wheeljack. "He should regain consciousness sometime tomorrow and be able to tell us what he found out to make them try to offline him in the first place."

"Shhh" "Not so loud we're faking his death remember." Bulkhead told his friend. "Who ever did that to him might try again if they know he's in the old ruins of Voss unguarded and still in recovery."

"Yeah he'd be really easy to kill right now." Wheeljack said loud enough for Ratbat to hear. Before he and Bulkhead drove off.

"I should have known Ransack and Crumblezone couldn't finish the simple job of offlining one very annoying red sports car." thought Ratbat. "If I want something done right I'll have to do it myself." Then Ratbat flew off to Voss to finish off the red medic knowing Shockwave wouldn't be happy that he failed to kill Knock Out from the get go.

* * *

It was still night when Ratbat arrived in Voss and found the building the Autobots had been hiding Knock Out in.

He flew in through a window and changed from his bat mode to his Cybertronian one and walked over to the berth he knew Knock Out was in even though it was so dark he could hardly see.

"Sorry it has to end like this Doctor you fought hard to stay online but you know to much so I have to send you to the Allspark but at lest now you'll be with that partner of your's." Hissed Ratbat as he opened Knock Out's spark chamber planning to rip out his spark. "What was his name again Breakdown?" But Ratbat noticed something was off there was no spark to rip out.

"Yes that was his name and not that I'm not looking forward to seeing him again one day but my time isn't up yet I still have a lot of work to do helping my family here on Cybertron." Said a fully healed and as good as new Knock Out who had turned on the light to reveal Ratbat was standing over a body they'd borrowed from Cybertron's morge.

Ratbat started to turn and flee out the window only to find it blocked by Rocketgale. And he was now surrounded by all of the Autobots.

"This was a trap wasn't it." Ratbat said in dismay.

"You catch on quick." Quipped Rocketgale.

"Now were going to take you to a holding cell on the remains of the Decepticon war ship."Ultra Magnus explained. "Where We'll question you about what you and Shockwave are up to." "And I'd advise you to corporate you two are never hurting any member of this family again." Then Bulkhead and Wheeljack started to lead Ratbat to his cell.

"Oh before you go one last thing." Said Knock Out who walked over to Ratbat and punched him so hard across the helm it knocked him out cold. "That was for what those two lug nuts you had try to kill me did to my finish."

"Don't mess with Knock Out's paint." Bulkhead said as he and Wheeljack carried the now unconscious prisoner to his cell.

"Good to have you back Knock Out." Arcee told the red medic.

"Good to be back." Knock Out replied.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was meeting with Shockwave who was showing him the predacons he was making to attack Cybertron when he suddenly got a call on his com-link. When Shockwave answered Starscream was hoping to overhear and get more information for the Autobots. But what happened next was completely unexpected.

"Yes understood." Said Shockwave. "Thank you and yes you can join my team." Then Shockwave turned off his com-link and without warning shot Starscream in the wing with his arm cannon.

"What was that for?" Asked Starscream both shocked and in pain.

"Your spying for the Autobots." Shockwave explained. "I just got a call informing me of your treachery." "And what they said was logical."

"Why would I ever join the Autobots?" Starscream asked him trying to sound innocent.

"I learned in the war that to believe anything you say would be illogical." Said Shockwave.

Starscream knew there was no use trying to talk his way out of this one. So he decided to do something drastic and try to escape and slow down Shockwave's plan as much as he could. Starscream fired his missiles at the predacon tanks destroying them and sending glass and liquid everywhere.

But then before he could flee Shockwave zapped him from behind and the seeker fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

Starscream woke up strapped to a table. And as soon as he came to himself started struggling against his restraints. But it was no good he was strapped down tight. And his wing where he'd been shot hurt like crazy.

"You set me back quite a bit when you destroyed those predacons." Shockwave told him. "But I can get information about the Autobots from you."

"Think again." Growled Starscream. "I'm not telling you anything."

"But you forget Starscream I tortured many Cybertronians during the war." Said Shockwave. "To think you can hold out would be illogical."

"Do your worsted." Hissed Starscream.

"Are you familiar with the Endoscopic Claw?" Asked Shockwave.

Starscream's optics widened in fear. the Endoscopic Claw was one of the worsted torture devices in Cybertron's history. It was a double sided lance like weapon that could be used to torture a bot in many different ways and was most commonly jammed into the victim's mouth.

Starscream was now trying his best to keep his mouth closed to keep Shockwave from using the dreaded device on him.

But Shockwave stabbed it into Starscream's injured wing instead making the seeker cry in pain. And then Shockwave forced it into Starscream's mouth and the screams carried though Shockwave's lab.

"Please stop." Starscream managed to get out.

"Are you ready to tell me what the Autobots are up to?" Asked Shockwave.

"Never." Moaned Starscream who now had energon coming from his mouth.

"Very well." Said Shockwave who jammed the Claw back in his mouth as Starscream continued to wail.

"Resisting is illogical." Shockwave told the seeker. "This doesn't have to continue tell me everything you know about the Autobots and I'll turn off your pain receptors and fix you and this can be over." Shockwave then removed the Claw from Starscream's mouth to give him a chance to reply.

"No." Groaned Starscream before passing out from the pain.

"Ransack, Crumblezone put him in a cell I'll try again when he wakes up with another method. Then Ransack and Crumblezone got the unconscious seeker off the lad table and slammed him into the floor of the cell before closing it. And then they left Shockwave's lab and the cell where Starscream continued to lay unmoving.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that all for this chapter." "Wow I can be evil with these cliffhangers." "Poor Starscream." "But at least Knock Out is OK." "I'll try to have the next chapter soon."**


	5. Chapter 5 Attempt

Chapter 5 Attempt

A little while later Starscream painfully regained consciousness. He was still pretty out of it. But came to himself enough to notice no one was there. now was the time to try to escape.

He started slamming himself against the door of his cell hoping to break it so he could get out. Every few seconds he had to just lean against it to rest because he was still in pain and not thinking straight. After a few more tries it finally broke and he ended up crashing to the floor with it.

Starscream just laid there for a while in to much pain to move. Then he had to struggle to stand up because he felt weak and dizzy not only because of the torture from Shockwave and his injured wing. But he'd hurt himself breaking the door of his cell down. and he was leaking energon.

Starscream continued to try to find the exit but was still really out of it so much that he was having trouble even telling up from down and ended up falling back to the floor. And was now having to crawl. And to make matters worse Shockwave had deactivated his com-link. So he couldn't call for help.

Then he noticed a consul and knew he could try to use it to contact the Autobots. Starscream just hoped he'd be able to focus long enough to get a message through. He was having to lean against the consul to stand.

He managed to call the Autobots. "This is Ultra Magnus." "Who calling?" Asked Ultra Magnus from the other end of the call.

"Help.." Starscream trilled off he was so weak and because of the pain in his mouth and everywhere else for that matter he was having trouble speaking and even staying conscious.

"Starscream what's wrong you sound terrible?" Asked Ultra Magnus now very concerned about the Starscream after hearing how weak and disoriented the seeker sounded.

"Shockwave knows." Whimpered Starscream who almost passed out.

"Starscream hold on we'll get you out of there just stay on the line so we can get your coronets." Ultra Magnus told the injured seeker.

Suddenly there was a boom and they were cut off.

Starscream was knocked backwards when the consul blew up and was now on his back dazed.

"Nice try but there's not going to be a rescue." Shockwave said to the barley conscious mech. "Now your going into forced recharge so I can use the Cortical psychic patch on you." Shockwave told Starscream as he used a sedation chip on him and the last thing the seeker saw was Shockwave starting to drag him off somewhere and then Starscream knew no more.

* * *

"Starscream needs help." Said Ultra Magnus. "I can tell he's hurt badly from the way he was talking."

"We have to find out where Shockwave's lab is so we can get him out of there." Cried Rocketgale who they could all tell was worried about Starscream.

"Maybe we can get Ratbat to tell us." Arcee suggested.

Then they decided it was time to question Ratbat and find someway to make him tell them where Shockwave's lab was.

First Wheeljack tried to make him talk by holding him by the feet but he ended up going to sleep instead of telling them what they wanted to know.

"Really Wheeljack your trying to torture a bat by holding him upsidedown." Asked Arcee. "Oh good point." Said Wheeljack.

Then it was Knock Out's turn. And he started putting out all his surgical tools where Ratbat could see them. "What are you doing?" Asked Ratbat.

"Getting ready to do surgery on you." Knock Out said trying to sound scary. "And I'm not putting you in stasis as in your going to be awake and feel all of it."

"Please start with my optics so I don't have to look at that awful red paint job." "Or you could take my audio receptors so I don't have to hear you speck of that dumb partner of your." Quipped Ratbat. Knock Out suddenly shot Ratbat a look and activated his buzzsaw.

And a few seconds later Wheeljack had to drag Knock Out out of Ratbat's cell.

"Let me at him!" "Let me at him!" Yelled a very mad Knock Out.

"Sorry KO we kind of need him alive." Said Wheeljack.

"No one talks about Breakdown that way." Hissed Knock Out. "And my paint job is Fabulous."

"Don't let him get to you he's not worth it." Wheeljack told him. "How about we go watch some horror movies."

"OK that sounds good." Said Knock Out.

Then it was Smokescreen's turn.

"So what are you going to do to make me talk?" Asked Ratbat. "And why are you in vehicle mode?" He asked noticing Smokescreen was in his alt mode.

"I just have someone I want you to meet." Answered Smokescreen who then open his door. "This is Ratbat go on Wheelie ask him anything you want." Said Smokescreen as he let the minicon out of his vehicle mode and left the room.

"Three, two, one." Smokescreen counted down on his fingers.

"OK OK!" "I'll talk just get this minicon out of here!" Screamed Ratbat. Arcee and Ultra Magnus were both to stunned for words. And then Ratbat not only told them where Shockwaves base was but also revealed he liked to suck his thumb when no ones looking and his favorite color was pink.

"Now we can go help Starscream." Said Ultra Magnus.

Just then he heard a crash from the other room and went to see what was going on. And found Rocketgale beating Rattrap to a pulp.

"What's the meaning of this?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"Rattrap is the one who blew Starscream's cover I just heard him talking to Shockwave on his com-link." Explained Rocketgale who looked like she wanted to end Rattrap then and there.

"Is this ture?" Ultra Magnus ask Rattrap.

"Yes!" Said Rattrap not wanting to make Rocketgale anymore angry by lying.

"How did you find out Starscream was spying on Shockwave and why did you blow his cover?" Asked Ultra Magnus not sounding a bit happy.

"I overheard Starscream report to you the other night and when I heard Shockwave was making predacons I knew his side would have the upper hand and wanted to get on his good side and join his team because I don't want to be killed by no predacons." Rattrap explained. "So I told him about Starscream so he'd let me join his side."

"If anything happens to him I'll rip your spark out." Rocketgale threatened right before punching Rattrap out.

Then they put Rattrap in the cell with Ratbat. And Ultra Magnus and Rocketgale left to save Starscream.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"That's it for this chapter." "I'll try to update soon." "In the mean time feel free to send feedback."**


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue Mission

Chapter 6 Rescue Mission.

When Shockwave finished using the Cortical psychic patch on Starscream he put him in another cell and also put stasis cuffs and a wing clamp on him to keep the Seeker from trying to escape again.

"See that didn't hurt as much as the claw." Shockwave told him. "At lest not physically you had to relive a lot of painful memories." "And that one where the Predacons attacked you I was the one who told them where you'd be I thought you should be put out of your misery." "I pity you Starscream no one cares if you live or die and everything you've done has only blown up in your face."

Starscream just continued to lay there to weak and injured to move or speak.

"Don't worry you should go offline fairly quick all I have to do is leave you alone and left untreated your condition will worsen and your spark should go out." Said Shockwave who left his lab.

Starscream just stayed propped against a corner of his cell and closed his optics mainly because it was becoming harder and harder to keep them open and he felt so bad all he wanted to do was rest.

* * *

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus and Rocketgale were on their way to Shockwave's lab to save Starscream. Ultra Magnus had told the other Autobots to stay at base and they'd call if they needed back up or a ground bridge.

Then they heard someone driving behind them and thought it might be Ransack or Crumblezone so they both turned around ready to shoot which ever one it was.

"Wait don't shoot it's me." Knock Out revealed himself.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ultra Magnus. "I thought I told everyone else to wait at the base."

"You did but I thought you should have a medic because there's no telling what shape Starscream will be in when we get there." Knock Out explained. "I'm sorry for going against orders but I've seen what Shockwave is capable of and if we're going to save Screamer ever second counts."

"It's OK sounds like you made the right call by coming." Said Ultra Magnus. "Normally I don't condone going against orders but in this case you had a good reason Starscream may need medical treatment right away."

Then the three continued on their way to Shockwave's lab to save their friend.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived at Shockwave's lab. And went in to look for Starscream it was a big place so they were each looking in different parts of it. They found a lot of experiments Shockwave had been working on and blueprints for different things.

Then they found the cell with the door Starscream broke down earlier which had some energon on it and there was energon inside the cell too.

Rocketgale saw a hallway she went down and at the end was another cell.

"Guys get back here quick!" Yelled Rocketgale. "I found him and he doesn't look good!"

Ultra Magnus and Knock Out hurried down the hall and found where Rocketgale was standing next to the cell and they could see Starscream laying in a corner of it. It was hard to tell if the seeker was dead or alive because he wasn't moving and they could tell he had been badly hurt. Ultra Magnus shot the door of the cell down so they could get to him.

"Starscream." Said Rocketgale who ran to the injured seeker's side. Then Knock Out came over to examine him.

The first thing Knock Out did was get the stasis cuffs and wing clamp off him. And was horrified to see that the wing clamp had been over a wound on one of his wings. (The one where Shockwave had shot him earlier.) Knock Out also saw the damage done to Starscream's mouth. "What did that monster do?" Rocketgale heard Knock Out whisper.

Then Ultra Magnus who had gone out to look around Shockwave's lab came back with the Endoscopic Claw that still had Starscream's energon on it. "I think this might be what he used on Starscream?" Said Ultra Magnus who handed it to Knock Out.

"The Endoscopic Claw that sick even for Shockwave." Groaned Knock Out who sounded both horrified and disgusted.

"Shock!" "Shockwave!" Whimpered Starscream who had come to but was still out of it and very frantic but was cut off by Rocketgale. "Shh." "don't try to talk you need to save your straight we're gonna take you through the ground bridge and to the med bay to get you fixed up." Said Rocketgale. "And don't worry Shockwave isn't here and we won't let him hurt you anymore." Starscream seemed to relax a bit after hearing Rocketgale next to him and closed his optics.

"This is Ultra Magnus we need a ground bridge and get the med bay ready." Ultra Magnus said over his com-link.

Just then Shockwave came in with Ransack and Crumblezone. And the three started firing at them just as the ground bridge opened Knock Out and Rocketgale were both helping Starscream through the ground bridge and Ultra Magnus was shooting at Shockwave, Ransack and Crumblezone before he and the others exited through the ground bridge but Shockwave fired his arm cannon into the ground bridge before it closed.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Someone just got shot." "Yet another cliffhanger for you." "I'll try to have the next chapter soon sorry if this one was short."**


	7. Chapter 7 Recovery

Chapter 7 Recovery

As Rocketgale and Knock Out helped an injured Starscream through the ground bridge. Rocketgale suddenly heard a shot go off somewhere behind them and the next thing she knew she and Starscream were pushed forward and through the ground bridge. She looked up in time to see Knock Out who had pushed the two seekers ahead tumble through the ground bridge with Ultra Magnus behind him.

It was hard to tell which mech had been shot until the two got up and they saw energon coming from Ultra Magnus's shoulder. Knock Out could have sworn that blast was coming at him which was why he pushed Starscream and Rocketgale forward to protect them from being hit. But Ultra Magnus had thrown himself between Knock Out and the blast.

"Wouldn't want to lose you again soldier." Ultra Magnus told Knock Out who started to treat his shoulder only to have Ultra Magnus tell him he'd be fine and to tend to Starscream first.

seeing that Starscream had lost consciousness they wasted no time getting him to the med bay where Knock Out and Red Alert jumped right into action. Ultra Magnus who wasn't hurt badly went to the hospital to have First Aid fix his shoulder so Knock Out and Red Alert could work on saving Starscream.

While the two medics got to work Rocketgale stayed in the waiting room worried about Starscream and looking like a nervous wreck.

"Don't worry Starscream's cheated death lots of times I'm sure he'll make it." Said Smokescreen.

"When the seeker capital Voss was destroyed in the war I watched my whole family die and barley survived myself the reason I helped Starscream when he was being attacked by those bots in the city is because I promised myself I wouldn't watch anyone else die." Rocketgale explained "And now I may have to watch Starscream die." She added on the verge of tears.

"No you won't Starscream is a survivor he'll pull through." Smokescreen reassured her. Then they heard a boom.

"Hey Smokescreen I think your minicon found one of my grenades." Said Wheeljack.

"Oh no Wheelie!" Shouted Smokescreen running outside to make sure the minicon didn't blow himself or someone else to bits.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cell were Ratbat and Rattrap were. Rattrap had seen them take Starscream to the med bay and how bad the seeker looked and felt guilty he hadn't expected Shockwave to do that to Starscream. He had thought Shockwave would only take Starscream prisoner. And didn't know that would happen.

"Don't feel bad that seeker had it coming." Ratbat told him. "To think he could play spy and double cross Shockwave."

"No Starscream was trying to make up for the wrong he did during the war." Cried Rattrap. "I should have never tried to join Shockwave." "Now if Starscream dies his energon is on my hands." "I didn't sign up for that I'm not a killer."

"So now do you see what Shockwave is capable of?" Asked Arcee who had just walked up to the cell.

"Yes I'm so sorry I told him about Starscream." Said Rattrap.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Arcee said to him. "It's Starscream you should be saying your sorry to."

"Why do you care I thought the seeker killed your partner you should relish the fact that he's on his death bed." Asked Ratbat.

"Yes Starscream did kill Cliff but his death won't bring Cliffjumper back." Said Arcee. "Starscream is trying to change and make up for what he did." "And I forgive him because that's what Cliffjumper would want."

Then Arcee left because she saw Ultra Magnus was back and wanted to see how he was doing.

As they watched her leave they both glanced at the med bay which they could see from the cell. Ratbat had a smirk on his face thinking Starscream wouldn't survive. But Rattrap was now curled in a ball and looked like he was about to cry.

* * *

After what felt like forever Red Alert came out and everyone went over and started asking about Starscream.

"Good news he's going to make it." Red Alert told them. "After a few weeks of bed rest he should be A OK back to normal."

"Great job Red Alert." Said Ultra Magnus who now had his shoulder fixed.

"It was actually Knock Out who did all the work." Red Alert explained. "I don't know much about working with seekers so it was mostly him working and me following orders."

"Great team work." Said Bulkhead. "Where is Knock Out?"

"He worked so hard to save Starscream and looked tired so I told him to go recharge and that you could wake him if you needed anything." Explained Red Alert. Who had to go back to the hospital after telling them they could see Starscream anytime but to make sure he took it easy.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone went in to see how Starscream was doing. He was now awake and resting in a berth.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Smokescreen.

"Like someone dropped Omega Supreme on top of me." Starscream answered him.

"You really scared us." Ultra Magnus told the seeker.

"Don't worry I've survived plenty a beating during, before and after the war." Starscream explained. "I'm sorry the mission went south."

"Don't worry about that." Ultra Magnus said to him. "We're all just glad your going to be OK."

This was new to Starscream when he was a Decepticon when something like that happened he had always been blamed and called out for his failure. This was the first time someone had cared for his well being before the mission and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Thank you." Said Starscream who couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Your with the Autobots now and we're not like the Decepticons the safety of our friends is more important then the mission." Arcee told the recovering seeker.

"The Decepticons is a cause I'll always regret having served" Starscream told them. "There's so much I wish I could take back." "I spent the whole war on the wrong side."

"Well your doing a good job of making up for it." Said Bulkhead. "I think you can start calling yourself an Autobot now."

"I'd like that." Starscream said to him.

Then everyone went to another room so Starscream could rest except Rocketgale who stayed in case he needed something. And because she had been so worried he wouldn't make it that she didn't want to leave his side.

Then both seekers heard a crash come from outside the room and saw Wheelie run passed the door followed by Smokescreen and Knock Out who Wheelie had apparently painted when he was recharging because he was pink instead of his normal red.

"Wheelie!" They heard both Smokescreen and Knock Out yell. And then they saw Knock Out go back carrying paint to fix the minicon's handy work and not looking happy with his new color.

Then Starscream laughed at the sceptical that had just taken place but grabbed his sides because since he hadn't recovered yet it hurt to laugh.

"I'd hate to be Wheelie right now Knock Out hate it when his paint is messed up." Laughed Starscream who decided to rest and closed his optics to go into recharge.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it." "I'll try to have the next one up soon."**


	8. Chapter 8 Exchange

Chapter 8 Exchange.

The Autobots were trying to think of a way to stop Shockwave. They knew that he'd make more Predacons to replace the batch Starscream destroyed. And was probably making them at that very moment.

Plus they had the whole issue with Ratbat. The Grand Council had been told he'd left on a trip. But if they found out the Autobots were actually holding him prisoner they'd be in serous trouble for holding one of the counsel against their will.

Luckily even if Ratbat escaped he couldn't exactly tell the counsel what happened without letting them know he was working with Shockwave since the whole reason for his capture had been because he tried to finish off Knock Out.

And all the counsel would have to do is see the red medic was still functional to raise a lot of unwanted questions for Ratbat. All Knock Out would have to do is tell them what happened to him and show them the records of the repairs Red Alert had done on him. And Ratbat would be facing attempted murder charges. So at lest the Autobots had that in their favor.

But they didn't know if any other members of the counsel were working with Shockwave or for all they knew the whole counsel could be corrupt so what were they going to do?

Then they hard something outside the base. And went out to see what it was.

"What is this?" Asked Bulkhead looking at a box that had suddenly showed up outside the base.

"I don't know but it's addressed to us." Said Wheeljack.

"Let's take it inside and see what's in it then we'll decide what to do with it." Smokescreen suggested.

"OK but let's be careful since we don't know where it came from." Ultra Magnus told them.

So they were taking the box inside when Bulkhead dropped it and it came open and out came a whole swarm of scraplets. And everyone was having kill them and avoid being eaten alive by them.

"What do we do?" Asked Smokescreen.

"I'm going to lockdown the base so they can't get to the med bay or weapons vault." Ultra Magnus answered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the med bay Starscream had just come out of recharge and screamed as his optics opened wide.

"What wrong?" Asked Rocketgale who was concerned by how frightened the seeker looked.

"I just had a nightmare." Said Starscream. Who was now more relaxed since it was over.

"What was it about?" Asked Rocketgale. "I know whenever I have bad dreams it helps to talk about it."

"I dreamt Predacons were attacking me and you, Knock Out and the Autobots were all dead." Starscream told her as he cringed at the memory. "They killed everyone."

"Don't worry it was just a dream." Rocketgale reassured him.

"It's just that every time something starts to go right for me it ends up falling apart in the end." Starscream said sadly. "Shockwave said it would be illogical for anyone to care about me." "And he's right all I've done is cause harm and everything I do just backfires and I don't want to drag all of you down with me."

"That's not true your an Autobot now and you just put your spark on the line to help stop Shockwave's plan and managed to set it back." Said Rocketgale. "And there is good in you or you wouldn't have risk everything to help stop Shockwave." "And it's not illogical for someone to care about you because I care about you."

"I care about you too." Starscream told her.

"Starscream I didn't know you before or during the war but whatever you did back then is all in the past." Rocketgale tried to reassure him. "Try to forget what happened back then and start hoping for the future instead."

"OK that sounds good." Starscream said to her. And then he and Rocketgale kissed.

"Hey Starscream I just finished checking the results on some of the tests I ran on you earlier and you should be fully healed in a couple of days." Said Knock Out who then noticed the two seekers kissing and that they didn't hear a word he said.

Knock Out just smiled and set Starscream's chart on a table and was about to walk out to give the lovebirds some privacy when alarms started going off and then Ultra Magnus informed everyone about the scraplets and that the base was on lockdown.

"This is probably Shockwave's doing." Groaned Starscream. "Wait Knock Out how long have you been in here?" He asked after just noticing the red mech.

"Oh long enough to know you two are getting close." Joked Knock Out making both seekers blush.

Then they heard a ground bridge open. And saw Shockwave come through it. Having once been Decepticons Starscream and Knock Out both knew what was going on. The scraplets had been a detraction so Shockwave could sneak into the base for something.

They saw him but he didn't see them yet so they decided to try a sneak attack. They saw him go to the holding cell and let out Ratbat and Rattrap. And the three of them went to the weapons vault. Knock Out, Starscream and Rocketgale followed them.

But when they made it to the weapons vault Shockwave surprised them. They thought he lost them for a second only for him to come out of seemingly nowhere and grab Rocketgale.

"Let her go!" Yelled Starscream who was angry and afraid at the sometime.

"What are you after?" Asked Knock Out.

"I made a deal with Arachnid that if I give her someone to suck energon from she'll let me have one of her infected Insecticons to study so I can make Terror predacons a Predacon with the Terrorcon virus would be unstoppable. Said Shockwave.

"And uncontrollable!" Shouted Knock Out. "Your beyond insane to think Arachnid would keep her end of the deal."

"Please leave Rocketgale out of it." Begged Starscream. "If you must give Arachnid energon give her mine."

"No Starscream don't trade your future for me." Rocketgale told him.

"Maybe I don't want a future if your not in it." Said Starscream almost in tears.

"Hey you don't have to have an Insecticon I was the one who made Arachnid that way or at lest the stuff that infected her." Knock Out said to Shockwave. "And I'll try to make it again for you and if I can't you can give Arachnid my energon."

"Your reasoning is logical." Shockwave told him then pushed Rocketgale forward with his arm cannon aimed at her back as Knock Out switched places with her. Then he use a sedation chip on Knock Out causing the red medic to fall to the floor unconscious as he dragged him through the ground bridge.

Starscream wasted no time running to Rocketgale and the two just held each other and sobbed uncontrollably but then Ratbat who they didn't relies stayed behind until now fired his blaster at Rocketgale and Starscream jumped between her and the blast and closed his optics not expecting to survive this.

But to his surprise the impact never came and it sounded like two shots went off at once. Both seekers looked and saw Ratbat had been shot right in the spark chamber and now laid on the floor dead. And Rattrap the one who shot him was also laying on the floor with a hole in his chest where he had been shot because he put himself in the way of the blast that would have killed Starscream at the same time he shot Ratbat.

"I'm sorry I told Shockwave you were spying on him." Said a mortally wounded Rattrap.

"It's OK you didn't know what he would do to me I forgive you." Starscream told him. "And you just saved me now we'll get you to the med bay and Red Alert will fix you right up."

"No it's to late for that." Said Rattrap who's spark went out.

"No Rattrap is dead and Knock Out is a prisoner." Starscream said as he and Rocketgale were both still trying to process all that had just happened. "Shockwave will pay for this."

 **To Be Continued**

 **"Sorry Knock Out is in trouble again." "I just keep putting him there." "You probably hate me for this." "I keep putting up all these evil cliffhangers." "Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to have the next one up soon."**


	9. Chapter 9 Double Cross

Chapter 9 Double Cross

After what had just happened had time to register. Starscream and Rocketgale called the others on their com-links and told them what went down near the weapons vault. And how Knock Out had been kidnapped by Shockwave. and Rattrap and Ratbat were both dead.

Ultra Magnus reported that they had got rid of the scraplets by spraying them with coolant and sending them through the ground bridge to a location where they couldn't hurt anyone. And the the Autobots wasted no time getting the base out of lockdown and going to the two seekers to get all the details.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out came to in a cell and studied his surroundings it was a dark gloomy looking place not unlike a lot of Decepticon bases he had been in before switching sides. It was a small cell with a berth that took up most of it. And barely room to walk around in. And no windows so he couldn't see where he was. And Shockwave had deactivated his weapons and com-link.

"Your awake." Said Shockwave who had just walked in. "Now you can get to work on the Terrorcon virus."

Then Shockwave let Knock Out out of the cell but kept his arm cannon aimed at the red transformer's back keeping him at gunpoint. And brought him to a lab that he had set up.

"I trust you have everything you need?" Asked Shockwave.

"Actually I could go for some oil and a coat of wax." Quipped Knock Out being sarcastic.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere." Hissed Shockwave who punched Knock Out against a wall.

"Noted." Groaned Knock Out pulling himself up. "But to make the virus I need Synth En and Dark energon and don't see any here."

"I still know how to make Synthetic energon from working with it during the war so it will be easy enough to recreate." Said Shockwave.

"But what about Dark energon?" Asked Knock Out. "I haven't seen any of that since the war ended."

"That will be harder to obtain." Shockwave told him. "But it would be illogical to think there is no way to obtain it." "And if we can't I can always keep me deal with Arachnid."

While Shockwave was talking Knock Out used this chance to mix some substances together which made smoke go through the lab like he remembered Ratchet doing once when the Decepticons had him prisoner. And thought if that worked for Ratchet and almost aloud him to escape. Then why couldn't he use the same trick?

The next thing Shockwave knew the lab was full of smoke and Knock Out bolted out of the room and down the hallway then out the exit.

Knock Out kept running as fast as his legs would move till he was outside and saw where he was.

Much to his horror Shockwave's new lab was in an old Decepticon base near the smelting pits. The Smelting pits were pools of hot magma that had been used during the war by the Decepticons to torture or kill prisoners by melting them. And Knock Out knew that if he fell in one of them he'd be done for.

But then he heard Ransack and Crumblezone coming and knew Shockwave had sent them after him. So he transformed and started driving as fast as he could while trying to avoid the smelting pits and being recaptured.

This place was hard to navigate in vehicle mode because there were so many smelting pits and some were so close together that if you drove to fast you could end up going right into one before you even saw it. And there were countless sharp turns.

Knock Out was just narrowly avoiding some of them but had to keep going because Ransack was on his tail and since his alt mode was a motorcycle he was able to make sharper turns then Knock Out. Crumblezone had stayed behind because being a monster truck he never be able to maneuver and would be more of a liability.

Then Knock Out saw one of the pits was right ahead of him and turned to avoid it. But Ransack wasn't so lucky and was heading right for it. "No! I'm going to fast I can't stop!" Screamed a terrified Ransack.

"No Ransack!" Yelled Crumblezone fearing for his buddy's life.

"I'm gonna regret this." Thought Knock Out as he made a U-turn and rammed into Ransack in such a way that it made him turn a split second before he would have gone into the smelting pit and hit the ground changing back to his Cybertronian mode.

But Knock Out's back tires touched the magma causing the Austin Martin to cry out in pain as he knew he could feel them melting and tried to keep driving to spite the pain but ultimately had to change back to his Cybertronian mode and tried to run only to be shot to the ground by Shockwave who had caught up to them.

Knock Out struggled to get up but was in to much pain he had been shot in the arm and had energon dripping from it. And he had burns on his legs from when he had brushed against the magma. All Knock Out could do was set there on his hands and knees and stair up at Shockwave with weak optics.

"Saving your pursuer was very noble but illogical." Said Shockwave.

Shockwave waited a few minutes to let the fact that Knock Out's escape attempt failed sink in before hitting him across the helm and knocking him unconscious. And then dragged him back inside the lab and put him back in the cell and ran a scan on him and saw the damage wasn't serious just painful.

And decided to punish Knock Out for trying to escape by letting him waller in pain and only giving him enough energon to keep him alive until he could finish the Terrorcon virus. Knock Out regained consciousness a few minutes later and noticed Shockwave and the other two were gone but was in so much pain he just climbed on to the berth all he felt like doing was going into recharge.

* * *

Meanwhile Shockwave arrived on Cybertron's moon where he found Arachnid waiting for him.

"Shockwave do you have that energon you promised me?" Asked Arachnid.

"Yes the Autobot is in the ship." Shockwave told her.

"I'll only call the Insecticon I have for you to come here after you keep your end of the deal." Said Arachnid who went into the ship.

"Wait there's no one here?" Hissed Arachnid.

"I was thinking why should I have an infected Insecticon for the Terrorcon virus when I can just take you?" Said Shockwave as he zapped Arachnid. "And I have the one who made the virus to begin with so I have double the chance of getting it right."

"You'll regret this!" Growled Arachnid before going unconscious.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"That's it for this chapter I'll try to have the next one up soon."**


	10. Chapter 10 Settling the score

Chapter 10 Settling the score.

After Starscream and Rocketgale had told the Autobots what happened they all started trying to think of a plan to save Knock Out and stop Shockwave. When they heard someone at the door of their base.

"Wonder who that could be?" Asked Wheeljack as he and the rest of the team went to answer the door and see who was there and were surprised to see Ransack and Crumblezone.

"You two have some nerve showing up here after you almost killed Knock Out and helped Shockwave torture me." Hissed Starscream who looked angry.

"Wait please here us out." Said Crumblezone looking scared.

"We're here to tell you guys where Shockwave's lab is so you can help your friend." Ransack explained also looking afraid. Being Decepticons he and Crumblezone both knew how mean seekers could be when they were mad and were afraid of Starscream.

"Why are you two suddenly going against Shockwave?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"Because Knock Out saved me." Ransack told them. "And he didn't have to in fact he would have escaped if he hadn't turned back and helped me and got hurt in the process."

"He's hurt." "You two better hope he's OK." Growled Starscream. "Because if anything happens to him I'll hold the two of you responsible."

"OK yes sir." Said both Ransack and Crumblezone at once both still scared of Starscream.

Then the two told them about everything that happened and gave them the location of Shockwave's new lab and asked to stay at their base because they were both afraid of what Shockwave would do to them when he found out they helped the Autobots.

* * *

Later Starscream and Rocketgale were on their way back to base after scouting the area to make sure what Ransack and Crumblezone told them was true. When suddenly Rocketgale was hit with a wave of fire and knocked out of the sky and Starscream flew down to where she crashed and saw that she was badly burned but still alive so he used his com-link to call the base and gave them their location and told them what happened.

"We'll be there as soon as we can stay with her." Ultra Magnus told him.

"I will." Said Starscream. "Please hurry."

Starscream was worried about Rocketgale she was unconscious and wouldn't respond then Starscream saw what had shot her down in the first place it was Predaking and Darksteel and Skylinx were with him and Starscream was afraid they'd see them.

Starscream decided he had to lead them away from Rocketgale. So Starscream changed to his jet mode and flew to the sky then fired at them to get them to go after him so they wouldn't find her.

He was using every trick he had to fight them and keep from being caught he knew the reason they hit her was because they'd been aiming at him.

Then he ended up being shot down and landed a few feet from Rocketgale. And when he saw Predaking coming their way he quickly got up and stood in front of Rocketgale.

"It's me you want revenge on she has nothing to do with this kill me if you want to but please don't harm Rocketgale." Begged Starscream sounding more desperate and determined then he ever had before.

"Seeker you've changed." Roared Predaking.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you and for destroying your kind." Starscream apologized. "I deserve anything you do to me." "But she's done nothing."

"You really have changed." Said Predaking. "Your willing to die to protect this femme?"

"Yes." Starscream told him. "Do what you want to me but please don't harm her." "The Autobots are coming to take her to the med bay please let them save her."

"Very well." Answered Predaking who then punched Starscream to the ground but then backed off much to the seeker's surprise.

"Consider us even." Predaking said to him. "And if you or the Autobots should need us don't be afraid to ask."

Then the Predacons flew off just as the Autobots arrived who were worried about the two seekers until Starscream explained what went down. Then they got Rocketgale to the med bay and to everyone's relief found out she was going to be fine after a few days on bed rest. And Starscream insisted on staying with her.

"She didn't leave my bedside when I was hurt now it's my turn to be here for her." Said Starscream. Ultra Magnus smiled Starscream had come a long way since the war.

* * *

Then the Autobots put together a plan to go to Shockwave's lab and save Knock Out. They decided Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack would keep Shockwave busy while Arcee would sneak in and get Knock Out. While everyone else stayed at base in case they needed back up.

When they arrived at the base the first thing they did was cut the power from Shockwave's lab. And Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Bulkhead started fighting and chasing after Shockwave. While Arcee went in the base to find Knock Out.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up when the power went out which also made his cell open. he got up and walked out of his cell to spite the pain in his legs and arm which Shockwave had welded but only to keep him from bleeding out.

Knock Out came out of his cell only to be greeted by Arachnid who had been in another cell near by and had also been let out.

Knock Out started running as fast as he could move. As she chased him down the hallway.

For a second he thought he'd lost her by running into the lab. only to have her jump him from the ceiling and start beating him against the floor.

But he got away before she could bite him because he'd managed to get the claw that Shockwave had tortured Starscream with earlier and stabbed one of her legs with it making her let go of him. "That was for Breakdown!" Knock Out told her.

Then he ran after grabbing a scouple so at least now he had a weapon but he knew it wouldn't do much good against Arachnid.

Knock Out could tell she hadn't bitten him yet because she was toying with him first to make him suffer like she always did to her victims.

Knock Out ran through some hallways before coming to a dead end and was now tired and still in pain from all he had been through and was having trouble focusing because Shockwave had been starving him of energon.

He just held the scouple in his hand ready to fight when Arachnid caught up to him. Even though he knew she was going to kill him.

Then Arachnid came around the corner and Knock Out drew back his arm ready to use the scouple to try to fight back. Only to have Arachnid use her webs to catch his arm making him drop it then webbed his arms together then webbed his feet and pulled him down hard on his back.

Then she used the acid on her fingers to burn part of his cheek and then make a gash across his chest plats. Making the red mech scream in pain. Then kept beating him against the floor.

Then Arachnid put webbing over his face gagging and blindfolding him.

"Ironic Breakdown's last words were easy pray which is just what you turned out to be." Arachnid hissed as she touched Knock Out as if stroking a child as he continued to squirm and let out muffled screams.

"I see your very low on energon so I'll suck out what little you have then rip your body into scrap metal like I did Breakdown's" said Arachnid as she let the tube to suck energon come out of her mouth. But before she could use it on Knock Out she was suddenly shot and sent backwards away from the red medic.

"Arcee." Growled Arachnid as she got up and saw who shot her. "I was going to suck Knock Out's energon but yours will be much more satisfying."

But then Arachnid went over and grabbed Knock Out again and forced him on to his knees as he let out more muffled screams because he still had all the webbing on him and was afraid because he felt Arachnid grab him but couldn't see what she was doing.

And then Arachnid slashed him with one of her legs making energon splatter on to the wall and Knock Out became still and quite then she dropped him to the floor.

"Did that remind you of anything Arcee?" Asked Arachnid as a smirk cross her face.

That had been the same way Arachnid killed Tailgate. And the next thing Arachnid knew a very ticked off Arcee was over there and beating the scrap out of her.

Which was what Arachnid wanted she wanted Arcee to come close so she could try to suck out her energon. But luckily Arcee was able to dodge and changed to her motorcycle mode and drove outside to where the smelting pits were as Arachnid chased her.

Arcee changed back to her Cybertronian mode and was fighting Arachnid who tried to suck her energon again but Arcee was ready and actually waiting for this and she jammed the endoscopic claw (which she had found in the lab on her way to where Arachnid had been attacking Knock Out.) into the tube then Arcee used it to flip Arachnid into one of the smelting pits "That was for Tailgate, Breakdown and Knock Out!" Yelled Arcee. Then Arachnid went crazy for a few seconds before her optics stopped glowing and she sank and melted.

Then Arcee went back inside the lab and to where Knock Out's body was at lest she could get him back to base so they could give him a proper burial. But when Arcee touched his body she thought she felt it move at first she thought she imagined it but then felt it again if he was moving that could only mean one thing he was still alive.

"Knock Out." Said Arcee trying to make sure he was really alive. He relaxed a bit when he heard Arcee's voice and knew it was her kneeling next him and not Arachnid.

Then Arcee got the webs off him and saw it was dim but his optics still had a faint glow he was alive but barley.

"Hold on Knock Out I'm taking you back to base to get you some help." Arcee told him. "This is Arcee I need a ground bridge now." Arcee almost shouted into her com-link. "I have Knock Out and he needs medical attention right away."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"This felt like a long chapter sorry but I've given you yet another cliffhanger and hurt Knock Out again." "I'm evil like that XD. "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon in the meantime feel free to rate and review."**


	11. Chapter 11 Making Up and getting better

Chapter 11 Making Up and getting better.

After getting Arcee's call on their com-links Smokescreen opened the ground bridge for Red Alert who went through to help move Knock Out. Who was getting worse by the minute. So they wasted no time getting him to the med bay.

Knock Out was dangerously low on energon so the first thing Red Alert did was hook him up to an energon drip to get some energon into him and started fixing his wounds to keep him from losing more.

Knock Out was covered in dents and had an acid burn on the side of his face. And still had burns on his legs. But those would have to wait till Red Alert took care of his more serious injuries.

The ones that concerned Red Alert the most were the gash on his chest because it was really close to his spark chamber. And the last wound Arachnid had inflicted on him because it was leaking the most energon.

Red Alert was also worried about Knock Out's arm where Shockwave had welded it to keep Knock Out from bleeding out because it had been done improperly and was showing signs of infection.

"Hold on Knock Out I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you pull through this." Said a very determined Red Alert as he got to work trying to save Knock Out's life.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone else was in the waiting room except Rocketgale who was still on bed rest and Starscream who was staying with her but they had asked everyone else to keep them informed on how Knock Out was doing. And both seekers kept calling Smokescreen every five minutes to know if there'd been any change.

Then the ground bridge opened and Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack came back and reported that Shockwave had escaped but since his plans had been set back a lot. Their main concern was Knock Out so they all set down in the waiting room with the others. All worried about their friend.

"There's no word on how he is yet just like when you asked five minutes ago." Groaned a frustrated Smokescreen after answering Starscream and Rocketgale on his com-link for the tenth time. "We'll tell you if anything changes please stop calling me."

Then five minutes after he hung up Bulkhead's com-link went off. "There's still no change but we'll let you both know when there is." Bulkhead said rolling his optics because the two seekers had started calling him now.

Then Red Alert came out. And everyone went over and started asking about Knock Out's condition at the same time.

"He had a close call but he's not ready to join the well of allsparks just yet." Explained Red Alert. "He's going to pull through." "But it'll take him sometime to heal so make sure he takes it easy till he fully recovers." "And it might be awhile before he has full use of that one arm again." "But he's in recovery and you can see him anytime."

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was in Knock Out's room and glad he was going to be OK.

"You had us all scared." Smokescreen told him. "Glad your back and safe."

"Yeah for a minute we were afraid you weren't gonna make it." Said Bulkhead.

"I almost didn't." "Arachnid would have killed me if Arcee hadn't shown up when she did." Knock Out explained. "Thanks for the save by the way." He added looking at Arcee.

"Anytime." Arcee said to him. "We're just sorry you were taken in the first place and that we couldn't save you sooner." "Before you got hurt."

"You all did what you could." Knock Out told them. "I'm just happy to be alive and back home." "And this gives me an excuse to get a new paint job after I heal."

Everyone had to laugh at that last comment. Leave it to Knock Out to almost die and still worry about his paint. Then they told Knock Out about everything that happened while he was gone.

Then Bulkhead called Starscream and Rocketgale on his com-link and let them know Knock Out would be OK. Which made both seekers happy.

Then everyone left the room to let Knock Out rest. But Ransack and Crumblezone.

"Sorry for all we put you through." Said Ransack and Crumblezone both at once.

"And thanks for saving Ransack." Crumblezone told Knock Out.

"Yeah thanks for saving me." Ransack thanked the Austin Martin. "But you could have escaped and you chose to save me instead even though it got you hurt and recaptured." "And even after we almost killed you before." "Why?"

"Because I remember on Velocitron you two were always close friends just like me and Breakdown were." Knock Out explained. "And I know what it feels like to lose a best friend and it's something I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"We're both done with the Decepticons and working for Shockwave we've been on the wrong side to long." Said Ransack.

"Yeah we want to join the Autobots if they'll have us." Added Crumblezone.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to let you join." Knock Out said to them. "You two are truly trying to make up for what you did and change for the better." "And they let me and Starscream join didn't they."

"Yes you two are welcome to join us anytime." Said Ultra Magnus who had hard the exchange. And made both Ransack and Crumblezone jump because they didn't know he was there.

"We'd love to." They both said at once.

"Then welcome to the family." Ultra Magnus told them.

Then the three left so Knock Out could get some rest.

 **To Be Continued**

 **"Well that's all for this chapter sorry this one was short the next one will be longer." "Hope your enjoying it so far." "I'll try to have the next one up soon."**


	12. Chapter 12 A threat

Chapter 12 A threat

The next day everyone was trying to figure out what Shockwave might try next. Since he escaped they knew he would be up to something just because his plan to get the Terrorcon virus failed didn't mean the threat was over. They knew he could still make more Predacons if they didn't find him and stop him.

Just then they heard someone at the door. So Starscream and Rocketgale who was now off bed rest went to answer it.

Then suddenly they all heard Rocketgale scream and everyone ran over to see what happened. And got there in time to see Starscream ran across the room to his room and lock himself in. And Rocketgale ran to the door and started yelling his name.

"What happened?" Asked Arcee.

"A mech was at the door and he tried to spray me with something but Starscream pushed me out of the way and was hit instead then he took off and Starscream locked himself in his room." Said Rocketgale who everyone could tell was in a panic.

"Starscream what's wrong open the door and tell us what that mech did to you." Asked Smokescreen.

"I can't I think he infected me with Red Rust." Starscream explained. "It's contagious and I don't want to infect any of you." "I remember it from the war." "If anyone touches me they'll get it too."

"Hold on Starscream we'll get Red Alert and he can work on an antidote." Ultra Magnus told him.

"No I might infect him." Starscream said sounding frightened. "I have it contained as long as I stay in here it won't spread to anyone else."

"Starscream as a medic I've seen what Red Rust does to it's victims it activates after they transform and causes them to leak energon from their optics until they go offline it's like they cry themselves to death." Said Knock Out who had come from the med bay. "Don't transform unless you have to because even if the virus is in you it won't be triggered until you transform."

"But it can still be spread." Cried Starscream. "I'm staying in here where I won't in danger any of you."

"Knock Out." "You're still on bed rest back to the med bay." Red Alert ordered him.

"I heard what was going on and wanted to make sure Starscream was OK." Knock Out explained. "But that does sound good but promise you'll call me if you need me to do anything and keep me posted."

"We will now go back to bed." Said Red Alert. Then Knock Out went back to the med bay to rest.

"I guess it's true that doctors make the worst patients." Joked Wheeljack.

"Now what do we do about Starscream?" Asked Bulkhead.

"Not transforming will only buy him so much time." Said Arcee "He's dying."

"You have to get that antidote ready Starscream's spark depends on it." Ultra Magnus told Red Alert.

"I'll work on the antidote." Said Red Alert who went to the med bay to get started.

* * *

A few hours later Red Alert was still working on the antidote. And Rocketgale stayed right outside Starscream's door everyone could tell she was worried about him and blaming herself.

Then a second later they noticed she was gone and the ground bridge had been used but the coronets were for a part of the base.

* * *

Starscream was in the corner of his room with his back against the wall when a ground bridge opened and Rocketgale came out.

"Rocketgale what are you doing here." Asked Starscream. "You can't be in here if you touch me even by mistake you could be infected."

"I don't care if I get Red Rust too I won't let you die alone." Rocketgale told him. "And I'll be fine if I stay on the other side of the room."

"OK but don't touch me I'd never forgive myself if I gave this to you." Said Starscream.

"Red Alert is working on an antidote." Rocketgale said to him. "Your going to get better and it's going to be fine you have to be OK."

"If I'm not I don't want you to dwell on me." Starscream told her.

"Don't talk like that." Said Rocketgale who was almost in tears.

"If I don't make it I want you to move on." Starscream said to her.

"I don't think I can." Sobbed Rocketgale who was crying now.

"You have to if I die I want you to live your life instead of morning me." Said Starscream who was fighting back tears himself.

Just then alarms started going off and Ultra Magnus sent a message over their com-links that the base was under attack by Insecticons.

"We have to help the others." Starscream told Rocketgale then they came out of his room to help fight the Insecticons.

Everyone was fighting the Insecticons and being careful to avoid being bitten because they had the Terrorcon virus. They had managed to drive all of them away through the ground bridge but three that kept avoiding the ground bridge.

And the three Insecticons went straight for Rocketgale. But Starscream fired his missiles at them and got them to come after him then without thinking changed into his jet mode and got them to chase him to keep them away from Rocketgale and the others.

Starscream was doing one stunt after another to keep from being shot down or bitten. When the others opened the ground bridge and Starscream flew over it but the Insecticons went into it and were sent somewhere else.

But Starscream had transformed so the Red Rust was going to start affecting him now. But everyone noticed something there was no energon leaking from his optics. And Starscream didn't feel like he was getting sick or any weaker.

"Why am I OK?" Asked Starscream thrilled but puzzled at the same time.

"Because you weren't infected with Red Rust." Said Red Alert. " just finished testing some of the stuff you were sprayed with and it wasn't Red Rust it was a harmless substance of some kind that just looked like it."

"Why did that mech spray it at us?" Asked Rocketgale.

"He wanted you to think it was Red Rust." Ultra Magnus told her. "But why?"

"Was he just playing a sick joke?" Asked Smokescreen.

Then they noticed a sheet of paper on the floor where Starscream had been spray earlier. And picked it up and read it.

"Dear Autobots to spite your attempt to stop me I was able to get the Terrorcon virus by a sample of energon I took from Arachnid." "And though I only have the resources to make one Predacon it will be more then enough." "So enjoy your last sunset because my Terror Predacon will destroy all of you." "Shockwave."

"So it was Shockwave who put that mech up to it to send that treat to us." Ultra Magnus said to them.

"I'm just glad Starscream is OK." Said Rocketgale then the two kissed.

"Hey I haven't seen Knock Out since the Insecticons were here is he OK?" Asked Arcee.

"Hey guys check this out." Yelled Smokescreen. Then everyone went to the med bay. And saw Knock Out was hiding under the berth with his hands over his optics. "Are they gone or am I dead yet?" Asked Knock Out who was to scared to look.

"Their gone Knock Out." Ultra Magnus assured him. "But we have to get ready to fight a Terror Predacon."

Then Knock Out feel to the ground out cold. "He's fainted." Said Crumblezone who had walked in with Ransack.

"I might not be far behind him." Ransack added.

"We need to get ready to fight the Terror Predacon." Ultra Magnus told them.

"We need to fight a beast with beasts." Said Starscream. "We have to contact the Predacons."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one is the grand finally and I'll try to have it up soon." In the meantime feel free to check out my other story When worlds collid."**


	13. Chapter 13 A battle of beasts

Chapter 13 A battle of beasts.

The next day the Autobots called the Predacons to their base. They needed their help to stop Shockwave's Terror Predacon. So they made a deal with them Knock Out who was now off bed rest was working with Red Alert to make an antidote for the Terrorcon virus. So they could cure the Predacon Shockwave made and it would go with the other Predacons.

They just had to find where Shockwave was and stop him and the Terror Predacon. Just then there was a boom.

"What was that?" Asked Starscream.

"We don't have to look for Shockwave and the Predacon anymore." Said Knock Out pointing at a screen showing footage from a camera they'd put outside the base. after what happened to Starscream the day before they wanted to know who was at the door before opening it.

They saw the Terror Predacon was outside trying to get in the base. So Predaking went out and started fighting it while being careful not to be bitten. Predaking told Dark Steel and Skylenx to go back to their home because he wanted to handle this himself and the two had obeyed.

The Terror Predacon was a dragon like Predaking. But it had more spikes and was smaller with purple where Predaking had orange. And the two where now fighting in beast mode.

"The antidote is ready." Chimed Knock Out. "And Red Alert and I made more then enough."

"Good we need to find a way to use it on the Terror Predacon while Predaking is keeping it busy." Ultra Magnus told him. "But where's Shockwave?"

"Right here." Said Shockwave making everyone turn and they saw he had somehow snuck into the base and was now holding his arm cannon to Knock Out's spark chamber.

"Let him go Shockwave." Ordered Ultra Magnus.

"I will as soon as you give me all the antidote he and Red Alert made." Hissed Shockwave.

"Don't do it!" Screamed Knock Out. "He's gonna kill me anyway."

"Willing to sacrifice yourself how illogical." Said Shockwave.

"Wanting to stop you and help my friends is perfectly logical." Quipped Knock Out who had noticed he and Shockwave were in front of a window. Then quickly tackled Shockwave catching him off guard before he knew what hit him. And they both fell out the window and outside the base.

They had been near the top floor so it was a big drop. But the others look out and saw the two of them were now fighting. And started down to the bottom to help Knock Out.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Rocketgale got an idea that it would be easy for a seeker to fly over and give the antidote to the Terror Predacon while Predaking was keeping it busy. But it was also going to be dangerous. So Starscream had insisted on being the one to do it.

"No if even the smallest thing goes wrong you could be killed." Rocketgale said to him.

"I'll be fine." Starscream told her. "And we need you to stay in the base in case something goes wrong. your the only other seeker so you can use the other dose of the antidote on the Predacon if for some reason I fail to get this one into it." "There's only enough for two doses so we only have two shots at this."

"Be careful." Said Rocketgale.

"Don't worried I survived a war didn't I?" Starscream said before hugging Rocketgale and giving her a kiss on the cheek before flying off.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was still fighting Shockwave he tried to use his saw but Shockwave shot it off of him. And Knock Out narrowly avoiding being shot three times. But Shockwave grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the side of the base.

"You would have been better off if you had stayed a Decepticon." Hissed Shockwave. "Your going soft Knock Out I've never seen someone hesitate so much in a fight."

"I just needed you closer." Said Knock Out who now had energon leaking from part of his face from being slammed into the outer wall of the base. Before he actived his drill and started drilling into Shockwave's midsection.

But Shockwave grabbed Knock Out's arm where his drill was and broke it making the red mech scream in pain.

"A well thought strategy but an illogical one." Growled Shockwave who barley even felt Knock Out's drill. And started beating Knock Out against the wall ever harder until the Austen Martin was unconscious.

Then Shockwave dropped him to the ground and was getting ready to shoot his spark chamber to finish him off.

When Ultra Magnus got there and Shockwave started fighting him deciding Knock Out could wait. And the two fought for quite a while.

"Ultra Magnus I guess you Autobots don't know when to quit." Said Shockwave. "It would be illogical to think you can stop my plan."

"What do you think of this logic!" Yelled Knock Out who had come to while Shockwave was fighting Ultra Magnus. And took this chance to use his energon probe on Shockwave at full blast zapping him unconscious. "Shocking isn't it."

Then Knock Out fell back down and put his hand on his side.

"Are you alright soldier?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"Sore very sore but I'll live." Groaned Knock Out. "And I'll certainly need a new paint job."

"You can take all the time you need with that after we finish dealing with the Terror Predacon." Said Ultra Magnus. "And great job taking down Shockwave."

"Thanks I was glad to after all he's put me through lately." Knock Out told him.

Then they got Shockwave to a cell and joined the others in trying to help cure the Terror Predacon.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream flew over to where he saw the two Predacons fighting and was trying to find a way to inject the antidote without getting in Predaking's way or getting bitten or worse.

The two Predacons were so at it with each other that Starscream kept having to dodge to avoid being scorched be their flames, hit, bite or shot down. And getting close enough to inject the antidote was proving to be impossible. Until he got an idea it would be risky but it just might work.

"Here goes nothing." Thought Starscream as he flew between the Predacons and changed to his cybertronian mode right in front of the Terror Predacon and grabbed onto it's neck and held on for dear life.

He managed to give the injection right before he felt something snag his leg and he was pulled off and slammed to the ground.

And now the Predacon was standing over him and about to kill him. Starscream close his optics and prepared for the end but it never came. He opened his optics to see that Predaking had knocked the other Predacon away from him and it was unconscious but no longer had the Terrorcon virus the antidote worked.

And the others got there as Predaking was carrying the other Predacon off to stay with him and the other two. And had named her Rip Claw.

They were all glad everything had worked out. When suddenly Starscream had a panicked look.

"Oh Scrap I think we need that other dose of the antidote after all." Said Starscream pointing to a bite mark on his leg where the thing had snagged him and pulled him off the Predacon Rip Claw it had actually been the tube to suck his energon. Though Rip Claw hadn't taken any of his energon she had still bitten him.

So they wasted no time giving him the antidote. So luckily he didn't have time to change into a Terrorcon.

Then suddenly Starscream fainted.

"Is he OK?" Asked Smokescreen.

"Yeah I think he's in shock because it just downed on him that he basically took on a Predacon and was infected with and cured of the Terrorcon virus all in one day." Rocketgale explained.

Then they heard a thud and saw Knock Out had also fainted because it had just downed on him that he went one on one with Shockwave.

"Looks like Starscream's not the only one in shock from what he did." Arcee said holding back laughter.

"Let's get the two heroes to their beds and we'll all celebrate when they both wake up." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Cool I get to draw on their faceplates." Chimed Wheelie.

"Wheelie!" Everyone yelled at once.

* * *

After Starscream and Knock Out both woke up the team celebrated with a party and everyone was having a good time.

When suddenly Starscream pulled Rocketgale aside.

"What are those two up to?" Asked Bulkhead.

"Starscream had me help him make something the other day." Knock Out explained. "Something about an earth costume he wanted to try."

Then they saw Starscream bend down on one knee in front of Rocketgale. "Yes!" They all heard her yell happily.

"Good news were going to have a bonding ceremony and your all invited." Said Starscream. "And I'd like Knock Out to be the best mech.

Everyone was happy for the two seekers and Cybertron had been saved.

 **The End.**

 **"I'd like to thank all my readers and hope you enjoyed this story." "Feel free to check out my other stories and send feedback." "Stick a fork in me I'm done."**


End file.
